


Happy 08.11

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: "ต่อให้คุณจดจ่อมากแค่ไหน ก็ไม่มีทางทำให้ทอมเขาอวยพรวันเกิดคุณเร็วขึ้นหรอก คุณบอกเองนะว่าช่วงนี้เขาต้องเตรียมตัวกับละครเวที"





	Happy 08.11

**Author's Note:**

> เพราะเราหวังให้พี่ทอมโทรมา HBD พี่คริส ในคอนเซ็ปที่ว่ารักเขาและรักครอบครัวของเขาด้วย (ฮา)

คริส ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าตนเองไม่ใช่คนคิดเล็กคิดน้อย ถึงแม้ตอนนี้ความมั่นใจที่ว่าดูเหมือนจะลดหายไปสักเศษหนึ่งส่วนสี่ แต่เขายังขอยืนยันคำเดิมว่าเขาไม่ใช่คนคิดเล็กคิดน้อย ต่อให้ย่างเข้าวันใหม่แล้ว เขาก็ยังไม่ได้รับถ้อยคำอวยพรวันเกิดจากพี่น้องต่างแม่ของเขาเลย (หัวเราะ) ไม่ว่าจะจากช่องทางไหนก็ตาม

 

 

"ต่อให้คุณจดจ่อมากแค่ไหน ก็ไม่มีทางทำให้ทอมเขาอวยพรวันเกิดคุณเร็วขึ้นหรอก คุณบอกเองนะว่าช่วงนี้เขาต้องเตรียมตัวกับละครเวที"

 

ชายหนุ่มส่งรอยยิ้มที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ให้กลับภรรยาสาวแทนคำตอบ เขารู้ดีว่าทอมไม่ใช่ประเภทใช้ชีวิตผูกติดกับโซลเชี่ยลมีเดีย ยิ่งมีงานละครเวที แถมยังเป็นผลงานเรื่องโปรดของนักเขียนคนโปรด เขาเชื่อว่าทอมคงใช้วันคืนในการศึกษาตัวละครผ่านหน้าหนังสือสร้างความเข้าใจให้ลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่าเดิม เพื่อให้ตนเองสามารถถ่ายทอดถ้อยคำของเชคสเปียร์ผ่านการแสดง...และเมื่อสามารถหาข้อสรุปให้ตัวเองได้แล้ว คริสจึงตัดสินใจวางโทรศัพท์ลงบนโต๊ะและให้เวลากับเด็กๆ ที่รอคอยช่วงเวลาเล่นสนุกตามประสาพ่อลูกอย่างเต็มที่

 

 

 

เสียงริงโทนทำนอนคุ้นหูบวกกับแรงสั่นที่ปะทะกับโต๊ะเล็กหน้าโซฟาจนเกิดเสียง ทำให้เอลซ่าละสายตาจากนิตยสารตรงหน้ามองไปยังหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ที่ปรากฏชื่อเพื่อนนักแสดงคนสนิทของสามี เธอยิ้มบางก่อนรับโทรศัพท์ให้แทนเจ้าของเครื่องที่กำลังเล่นกับเด็กๆ อยู่ที่สนามหน้าบ้าน คำขอโทษคือสิ่งแรกที่หลุดออกจากปากของปลายสาย ก่อนจะขอโทษอีกเป็นครั้งที่สองเมื่อรู้ว่าทักคนผิด เพราะอีกฝ่ายนึกว่าคนที่รับคือสามีของเธอ

 

"เขารอโทรศัพท์จากคุณอยู่ รู้ไหม"

แน่นอนว่าปลายสายยังเอ่ยถ้อยคำขอโทษเป็นครั้งที่สาม เอลซ่าหัวเราะกับความประหม่าที่แสนสุภาพของนักแสดงชาวอังกฤษคนนี้ ก่อนที่เธอจะเรียกเจ้าของโทรศัพท์ให้มารับสาย คริสกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งกลับเข้ามาในบ้านโดยมีลูกสาวคนโตใช้สองมือเล็กๆ คล้องคอไว้กันตกลงมาจากแผ่นหลังกว้าง และสองฝาแฝดจับจองท่อนขาของเทพสายฟ้ากันคนละข้าง

 

 

 

<< โอ้ ผมขอโทษจริงๆ นะคริส ผมโทรมารบกวนเวลาครอบครัวของคุณรึเนี่ย? ผมขอโทษด้วย >>

 

สำเนียงอังกฤษนุ่มนวลแฝงความร้อนรนอยู่ในทีทำให้เขาหัวเราะแผ่วในลำคอ การคุยโทรศัพท์คราวนี้ดูจะทุลักทุเลไปเสียหน่อยเมื่อเขาต้องคอยฟังเสียงจากปลายสายพร้อมเสียงเจื้อยแจ้วของอินเดียที่ถามไม่หยุดว่าใครโทรมา เสียงใสๆ ของเด็กน้อยคงดังพอที่จะส่งไปถึงปลายสาย เขาได้ยินอีกฝ่ายทักทายลูกสาวเขากลับมา จนสุดท้ายเอลซ่าก็เป็นฝ่ายให้ความช่วยเหลือโดยการพยายามอุ้มลูกหมีตัวเล็กออกไปพร้อมกับบอกเสียงนุ่ม 'ให้พ่อเขาคุยกับอาทอมก่อนนะจ๊ะ คนดี' แต่กลายเป็นว่าอินเดียโรสกลับตื่นเต้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม เพราะเธออยากคุยกับโทรศัพท์อาทอม เขาจึงถือโทรศัพท์แนบหูเล็กๆ ของลูกสาวที่ทักทายคนปลายสายเสียงสดใส ถึงจะบางเบาแต่เขาก็ได้ยินคุณอาที่ทำเสียงเล็กเสียงน้อยคุยกับหลานสาว จนกระทั่งอินเดียบอกว่าอาทอมอยากคุยกับคุณพ่อเป็นจังหวะเดียวที่เอลซ่าอุ้มอินเดียลงจากไหล่ และหลอกล่อสองแฝดด้วยขนม จากนั้นเขาจึงเป็นอิสระจากพันธนาการตัวเล็กทั้งสามชีวิต

 

 

<< เด็กๆ โตขึ้นเยอะเลย คุณกับเอลซ่าคงเหนื่อยกันน่าดูสิ ผมพอเห็นผ่านตามาบ้างว่าเด็กๆ ซนไม่ใช่น้อย >>

 

"ปกติน่ะ นายก็น่าจะรู้ว่าบ้านเฮมส์เวิร์ธเป็นยังไง"

คำตอบคือเสียงหัวเราะอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของเจ้าของดวงตาประกายฉ่ำวาว

 

<< ขอสารภาพ ผมหลงอยู่ในวังวนของเชคสเปียร์จนลืมวันเวลา แถมยังลืมเสียสนิทใจเลย รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ผ่านวันเกิดของคุณมาเสียแล้ว >>

 

"ฉันกำลังสงสัยว่านายอาจจะลืมพาสเวิร์ดทวิตเตอร์กับอินสตาแกรมด้วยซ้ำ"

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เสียงหัวเราะส่งผ่านจากปลายสาย ไม่ยากเลยที่จะนึกออกว่าทอมกำลังคุยโทรศัพท์กับเขาด้วยสีหน้าแบบหน้าแบบใด

 

 

<< สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ คริส >>

 

"ขอบคุณ"

 

 

แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว...


End file.
